


Libraries of Pearls and Sunlight

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There is a new life for the Pearls.





	Libraries of Pearls and Sunlight

Before, it was expected for pearls to stand silent.

Before, it was expected for pearls to only be pretty and sing and work tirelessly.

Before, pearls were an extension of the gems they served.

Before, pearls were never expected to be anything more than pearls.

Now, Pink Pearl planned parties, revels with singing and laughing, gems of all kinds attending.

Now, Yellow Pearl posed and showed off her dancing skills for all.

Now, Blue Pearl drew and would share them with anyone that would look.

Now, Pearl was free of her Diamond’s final order and her voice was truly hers.


End file.
